shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The alicorns unlock their Elemental Powers/The Overlord's offer
This is how The alicorns unlock their Elemental Powers and The Overlord's offer goes in Operation Arcturus. then cut to the alicorns, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow Pythor: Cryptor, any word from King Sombra? General Cryptor: No. Pythor: Send your drones to find him. General Cryptor: Yes, Master. bumps into Pythor Pythor: Watch where you're going. Min-Droid: Overlord here. Pythor: Bring him. Overlord arrives The Overlord: My minions. General Cryptor: My Lord, my drones are starting to ask questions. The Overlord: Yes? Tirek: That's not fair. You bullied them. The Overlord: I said, "Not another word!" alicorns are in a trance see flashbacks Past Wu: The best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. alicorns are bright Princess Celestia: What's happening? unlocks her Elemental Power, as well as Luna, Cadance and Twilight are surprised watches makes a demand Princess Celestia: You will release our friends, or else. The Overlord: Or else what? Princess Luna: We will destroy you! attempt to use their powers speaks his mind The Overlord: Before you do something foolish, let me make you an offer. How about you go with my Nindroids and bring me the Golden Weapons or else we can see right now how good you really are with your... Elemental Powers. Princess Celestia: You want us to bring you the Golden Weapons so you can become the Golden Master? The Overlord: Get me the weapons and I'll spare your friends until my transformation is complete. go of the alicorns' horns Princess Luna: Do we have your word? Tirek: Don't— The Overlord: Trust me. There's nothing I want more. agree Queen Chrysalis: Oh, no!! Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, but we are left with no other choice. Overlord grins The Overlord: Ha. Now for the Golden Weapons! Nindroids cheer Pythor: Master, Cryptor would like a word. The Overlord: What is it? General Cryptor: You said that King Sombra would aid you, yet we have not seen him. The Overlord: He's, uh, consumed at the moment. General Cryptor: This is an ambitious undertaking. If we find out you are pretending he is alive only to use us, you will pay dearly! The Overlord: King Sombra will reveal himself when he chooses to. May I remind you, I can always rip you apart. Nindroids and the alicorns get in the rocket Overlord enters a secret chamber as he gets King Sombra's essence The Overlord: My Nindroids are impatient. They doubt your existence. King Sombra: They mustn't see me in my weakened state. If the ninja haven't defeated me, I wouldn't look like this. The Overlord: Not to worry. Soon, I will be strong. And soon, we will finish Project Arcturus. King Sombra: Forgive my arrogance, but this plan-- The Overlord: It's the only way I can become the Golden Master. King Sombra: My Lord, I sense that Lloyd has given away his Golden Power. The Overlord: There's no need in hunting him anymore. King Sombra: Yes, but there is one hero and three former villains who will stop us. Overlord senses Mac, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow The Overlord: I have felt them as well. See that your soldiers stop them. bows down and leaves